What is this feeling?
by Lintriel
Summary: This is for the DemexMunku contest for munkustrap18. Munkustrap sees this young, beautiful queen in need of a home. They are friends, but its unlear if he feels more than that for her.


This is for the DemexMunku contest for munkustrap13

I own nothing of cats, all rights go to their respective owners

I had thought I just died and went to the Everlasting Cat, because I just saw an angel standing before me.

The first time I saw her was when I was not yet an adult, but past my kitten years and so was she.

She had been brought to my father, requesting entrance into the tribe.

I felt so bad for her, Macavity had kidnapped her.

I never felt so much rage for another cat in my life.

And neither have I felt such a connection to a cat like her.

What's it called?

She was so beautiful despite her soaking wet fur and her weak, frail body that had collapsed right in the middle of her conversation with Old Deuteronomy.

He asked me to take her into our house to rest, so I carried her and laid her on the couch.

It wasn't until a while until she was awake. After a few coughs and sneezes, she looked at me, then to her surroundings in great confusion.

"W-who are y-you, W-where am I?" she asked.

"I'm here to take care of you. I'm Munkustrap."

"D-don't hurt me! I-I didn't do a-anything!" turning very skittish and nervous, she backed away an inch from me.

"No, its okay. You're in the house of Old Deuteronomy, my father. You're with the Jellicles now."

"I-I am?"

"Yes and we will keep you safe. Just rest. You have a really bad cold." I took her small paw in mine and traced circles in her palm to relax her. She fell asleep and I stayed by her side again until she woke up again.

Weeks passed. She became acquainted with the other cats and was welcomed into the tribe with wide arms.

She could never forget the face of Macavity.

He will always haunt her, and I know that, but I tried my best to keep her happy and I succeeded most of the time.

She was fairly comfortable in my presence, so I spent the most time with her than the others.

Every day, I felt more and more comfortable with her too. There was this feeling with her that I never felt with anyone before.

What's this feeling called?

One night, we sat on a car, stargazing and moon watching.

"Munkustrap, what do you think is up there?" she asked me

"Well, for one thing, there is Heavenside, where we all go when we die. Then there is the Everlasting Cat who takes our spirits and re-makes them into new kittens."

"That's what your father told me, and all the other cats, but what do _you_ think?"

I took a deep breath. "Angels. Beautiful angels that guard us and follow us, but I don't believe that anymore."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm talking to one right now." I turned my head to her and met her golden green with mine.

Leaning in closer, I touched my lips to her cheek.

Her fur turned a shade of beet red and she bolted towards her den.

I felt so embarrassed. I messed up badly.

Running after her, I shouted out endless apologies of I'm sorrys and begging to forget it.

For ten minutes, I kept calling her out of her house and pleading for forgiveness until she finally appeared.

Without saying anything, I felt the angel's lips kiss mine.

Then, as sudden as it came, it stopped and when I opened my eyes, she was gone.

I wish it lasted forever.

With my head draped and my eyes looking downward, I sulked my way home.

I went into my room and collapsed on the bed, curled up, and fell asleep.

Over the next few days, I avoided her.

I didn't want to see her, but I missed her so much.

What's the name of this sensation?

It was a battle between me and myself, to see if I could really make up my mind.

Looks like I didn't since several times I went over to her usual spots just to get a glimpse of her, and then I ran away like a coward.

Many, many times.

All I wanted was to prove to her that I'll always watch over her, like an angel or a protector, but I felt like I wasn't worth her.

She could do better than to hang around me.

And I believed that when I saw her near Alonzo.

That's when I jumped and ran towards her, eager to get her away from the white and black cat…cow…

"H-hey. What's up?" I panted while I tried to catch my breath from the sprint

"Munku! Um, Alonzo, can you excuse us?"

"Yeah, whatever." He said, and then walked off to another section of the junkyard.

There was a small awkward silence then I continued talking "So, um, yeah it's been a while. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Uh, yeah…okay, I'll see you later." I started to walk away when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hey wait! You owe me an explanation. I'm your best friend and ever since that time a few days ago, you've been avoiding me."

"N-no I haven't."

"Yes you have. Now what's the matter, Munks?"

"It's just that…since I saw you, something happened that never happen with any other cat I saw. I can't name it, but it's weird and it always feels like I might blow up whenever I'm near you."

She giggled.

I smiled.

Her laugh was angelic.

"Oh, Munku, you're so funny!" She said, while giving me a small shove with her paw, "Now, do me a favor and stop avoiding your best friend."

Best friend?

I wished it was something more than that.

Officially, we became adults, and I took the role of protector of the tribe, leaving little time for being around her like we used to.

The Jellicle ball was coming up and I had so many things to take care of.

Every day was nearly the same: Work, work, work, exhaustion, sleep.

And every day that I didn't see her had felt like an incomplete day.

It was torture for me when I _did_ see her, she would be curled up in a corner with Bombalurina hovering over her, whispering something about Macavity.

But before I had a chance to see what was wrong, an issue would always appear and I would have to go back to work.

The day before the night of the ball, I had a few hours to rest, so I decided to go see her.

As I guessed, she was in her den, so I knocked at the entrance.

"Hey, come in. I just was about to eat. I hope you like tuna."

"Tuna's great, thank you."

She led me inside and sat me down and she put a can of tuna between us.

We finished eating, mostly in silence.

"So, how is preparation for the ball coming along?" she asked

"Pretty good. It's gonna be great this year."

"Are you planning on going with anyone?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can, since I'm running it."

"Oh. I was just wondering."

"Yeah…so, I better go and get some sleep before the sun goes down and the ball starts. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, see you later."

On my way home,

A few hours passed and the Ball began.

It was a beautiful night and the ball was going really well when…

"Macavity!" she shouted.

Every cat was on alert for the ginger cat.

I had run over to her so as to see if she was okay.

Turns out it was a false alarm.

And the next time.

And the next time.

No, not the last time.

He came to the ball.

He took my father!

All the toms went to search for our leader when the queens stayed to hear the terrifying story of the criminal.

I wished that I could have seen her dance and sing.

We all came back at the end of the song, along with my father!

She was acting strange, she warned everyone to get away from Deuteronomy.

She jumped on him? No, it was Macavity!

I watched him start to drag her away when I grabbed her back.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I screamed.

Everything flashed so quickly when Alonzo took her to safety.

I remembered claws, punches and then a blackout.

I woke up with a light shining on my face.

My immediate reaction was to look for her, but she found me first and ran towards me.

"Munkustrap! I thought you were dead!"

"Demeter, I love you!"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

"Since the moment I saw you."

She and I rubbed necks and shared a gentle kiss.

"Looks like I was right when I said you were an angel." I whispered to her

"I would say the same to you, my love."

Since that moment on, we devoted ourselves to each other as mates.

Eventually we raised a family and banished Macavity from the tribe.

Now, I am old.

My time to go to Heaveside is coming quickly, but it's okay.

I know that there is one queen up there that I am waiting to see, and she is looking down on me right now, like the angel she was in her life.

"Demeter, I'm coming for you."


End file.
